We'll Be the Stars
by WoodstockIsJustLikeALittleKid
Summary: Zenon's older sister has been by her side through it all, but Gemini never expected their adventures to involve a certain intergalactic rock star - or her heart. Proto Zoa/OC
1. Chapter 1

**We'll Be the Stars**

 _When it's time to close your eyes_

 _They will see us in the sky_

 _We'll be the stars_

Gemini was 18 that year, just starting her spring vacation after her first semester of college. She had chosen to go to school on earth, close to her mother's sister, her Aunt Judy. Unlike her younger sister, Zenon, Gemini clearly remembered her childhood on earth and had always longed to return to the place she considered home.

Gemini's first few months back on terra firma had been both exciting and unnerving; there had been so much to learn and relearn about life on earth, but by the semester's end she'd grown to love it and was content to remain indefinitely.

Even so, she missed her family. Despite the friends she'd made at school, living with her zany but gold-hearted aunt, and being able to zap-pad her sister and her parents anytime she wanted, Gemini still felt a little lonely. So when she heard that Zenon was going to be coming to stay with her and Aunt Judy for a while, she was beyond excited.

Of course, with Zenon around, there was sure to be an adventure. When she got going, there was no way to stop her, so you might as well go along for the ride. And she also happened to have an uncanny ability to be right about things. That was how Gemini found herself driving her little sister and her friends through security, attempting to find and convince a rock star to help them stop a corporate conspiracy to destroy their space station. Just a typical day for the Kar sisters.

But that was how she met him.

Zenon and Gemini shared many interests, not the least of which was their love for the band Microbe - especially the lead singer, Proto Zoa. But as much as they'd gushed over how stellar it would be to meet him, Gemini never believed it could actually happen. But now here she stood, ten - maybe fifteen - feet from the very man she and Zee had spent countless hours watching sing and dance on their flat-screen. He was even more handsome – and taller – in person, his tan skin flawless, his bleached hair meticulously spiked.

Zenon, bold and unabashed as usual, went right up to him and started explaining. Gemini hung back, less self-assured. Then the security guards showed up, and her protective instincts began to override her timidity.

5 years separated the sisters, and though they loved many of the same things, they had plenty of differences. Their looks made them most obviously dissimilar: Zenon had a pale beauty, with corn-silk hair and aquamarine eyes; Gemini was just as pretty, but her countenance was warmer, her hair golden, her eyes more jade. Zenon always wore bright colors and shiny material, her fashion typical of a space stay teen; Gemini favored natural fabrics and neutral colors, having lived longer on earth than in space.

And then there were their personalities: Zenon had no fear, always jumping first and asking questions later; Gemini was more cautious, more of a planner and a thinker. Zenon was always energetic, the center of attention; Gemini was more relaxed, and preferred the sidelines. But no matter how they differed, they were always fiercely loyal to each other.

For this reason, Gemini quickly moved to intercede, stepping between the guards and her little sister. The rock star's eyes moved just as quickly. A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth when he saw Gemini, his gaze appraising. She didn't take the time to be flattered, or even offended (he probably thought she was just some groupie, after all), but launched immediately into her own explanation. To the immense relief of both sisters, Proto Zoa agreed to give them a lift to the space station, and they simultaneously threw their arms around him. Gemini never forgot how that embrace felt, or the way his scent lingered long after they let go.

The shuttle ride to the space station lasted a few hours, but it felt like a few minutes. Gemini, Zenon, Proto Zoa and his band mates spent the time chatting, laughing, and playing cards. It was interesting to see a more relaxed side of the rock stars, away from stages and cameras. As the time wore on, Gemini noticed herself feeling less like a star-struck fan and more like a normal young woman, capable of carrying on intelligent conversation. That is, until every time Proto Zoa's dark eyes met hers and twinkled, his lips threatening another smirk.

Next thing Gemini knew, Zenon had saved the day, and everyone was in a celebratory mood at the Microbe concert. It was time for Zenon's prize dance with Proto Zoa, but he explained that she had asked him to extend the invitation to someone else, some who was always there for her. Gemini gave her little sister a confused look, but she only smiled in return. And then Proto Zoa was saying her name.

"Gemini... According to Zenon, you're the true winner, love, so why don't you come on up here, darling? Come on!"

Gemini balked. Zenon grinned and shoved her, insisting she accept. No, she'd countered, Zenon was the winner, not her.

"I'm all yours! Somebody better get up here before I get a complex!" Proto Zoa chuckled, and the crowd laughed appreciatively. Then his eyes fell squarely on Gemini and her heart skipped a beat.

With a final shove from her little sister, she scrambled on stage and the rock star took her hand. His touch sent a wave of warmth through her, his unwavering gaze made her feel weightless. They danced, he sang, the crowd cheered... It was the most perfect moment.

It was also the last time she saw him.

Zenon had been able to talk to Proto Zoa before the concert, to thank him for his help and make her request, but the band had left immediately after their concert, off to the next stop on their tour. Gemini didn't get the same chance to say goodbye.

Maybe it was better that way.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I wrote this story for myself, with no intentions of sharing it, but eventually I figured: Hey, why not? There's fully not enough Zenon fics, so surely someone besides me will appreciate it. But if not, oh-well._

 _Anyway, you know how this works by now: Read it, love it, review it, and be rewarded with a new chapter._

 _ **Song Cred:**_ _Sabrina Carpenter, "We'll Be the Stars"_


	2. Chapter 2

After two years, Gemini's adolescent interests in Microbe had waned significantly. Zenon still loved them, and Gemini still enjoyed their music, but she had let go of her crush. Initially, meeting Proto Zoa had been thrilling, but the memory grew underwhelming with time. So when Zenon and her frenemy Margie showed up at Aunt Judy's house insistent on finding him, Gemini felt indifferent at the possibility of seeing him again.

And then she saw him again.

"Well, well, well... What have I managed to snare?"

Gemini's gaze darted from Zenon and Margie, huddled and giggling, to the man who had spoken. She didn't have to look to know who it was, though; she'd know that voice anywhere. Still, she was surprised that hearing it again instantly caused her stomach to tighten.

Proto Zoa, the very man they had been searching for, pressed a button on a remote and the invisible perimeter dropped, releasing the two girls from its tingling force. He then took a good look at them.

"Zenon Kar?" He asked, surprise, confusion, and even a little indignation in his tone. "Gemini?" He added, seeing her, and his voice softened slightly.

Gemini only smiled weakly.

She was struck by how much he looked the same, and different. Handsome as ever, his frosted hair was still spiked in his trademark style, but it appeared as though he hadn't shaved in a few days, his skin was a deeper tan, and his usual rock-and-roll duds were forgone in favor of more casual, tropic-appropriate clothing. He also looked a few years older. Gemini figured time would do that, and found herself wondering if he noticed that she was a few years older, too.

Despite the intrusion, he welcomed them in, and Zenon wasted no time explaining the entire situation, applying all of her efforts to convincing Proto Zoa to meet her aliens. Occasionally during Zenon's sales pitch, he would meet Gemini's gaze, silently asking for her confirmation of her sister's far-fetched tale. Gemini could only nod, shrug, and sigh.

Margie, however, was star-struck; she'd never met Proto Zoa before, and could only sit and stare at him, open-mouthed. Gemini couldn't blame the girl; years before she felt very similar. Now, though, her feelings were very different.

She glanced at the rock star, laid back on a lounger, guitar on his lap. They had moved outside for lunch, and Proto Zoa, having enthusiastically agreed to Zenon's escapade, was now picking at a bowl of assorted foods she had thrown together for him. He was already looking back at Gemini, his expression subtly pleading. She smiled to herself and moved to take the bowl from him.

"Leave the food to me, Zee." She told her sister, and Proto Zoa gave her a grateful look.

"Bless you, darling." He said, and Gemini's smile deepened as she made her way to the buffet.

Seeing Proto Zoa again, sitting in his living room, and exchanging glances with him did not reawaken her fanaticism. Hanging out in his backyard, sharing food, and acting as though they were all old friends did not reignite her obsession. Yes, Gemini's heart was thumping against her ribcage. Yes, she couldn't take her eyes off of Proto Zoa. And yes, she was hyper-aware of his perception of her. But she did not feel like a young girl in the presence of her favorite celebrity, as she had two years before. No, she felt like a woman, in the presence of a man to whom she was very attracted. This wasn't just some crush; she'd gotten over that a long time ago. No, what she was feeling for this man now was unlike anything she'd ever felt for him before.

After lunch, Zenon got to work downloading a map from the aliens, enlisting Orion's help to decipher it, and convincing Margie to ask her father for transportation. Gemini couldn't help but feel a little unneeded, just waiting inside the bungalow.

She was entertaining herself by looking around the living room when she heard someone enter behind her.

"Taking the tour, love?" Proto Zoa asked. Gemini turned around as he walked toward her.

"You have a lot of stellar stuff," She smiled as he reached her, standing close. He smiled kindly in return, his hands slung in his pockets, and Gemini became immediately, intensely aware of his proximity. She could smell his cologne, clean but earthy, and it made her pulse quicken.

His dark eyes scanned over her face, a faint trace of his smile still lingering, and Gemini couldn't help but notice how tall he seemed. She didn't know what else to say, so she waited for him to speak. When he did, his smile broadened again.

"It is good to see you again, Gem." He said sincerely, and her heart leapt.

Nope. This was definitely not a crush. She'd let time and distance and reality quiet her feelings, so much so that she'd decided they were never real, but now it was undeniably clear: She was genuinely attracted to this man.

Unfortunately, real as her feelings might be, there was no chance of anything real happening. She knew that even as she admitted her feelings to herself. Even if he weren't famous, he was several years older. There was no way he'd ever see her as anything more than just some girl.

Gemini returned his smile, "It's good to see you, too. Really."

Proto Zoa adjusted his stance.

"I didn't think I ever would." He added, a smile still on his lips. "But I hoped I would."

Gemini's heart was in her throat now. Maybe he didn't see her the way she thought. Just maybe.

Then Proto Zoa chuckled.

"Who would have thought aliens would be the thing to bring us all together again?" He asked rhetorically, and Gemini couldn't help but be disappointed.

He wasn't pleased to see her particularly or exclusively; he was generally, collectively pleased to be reunited with the girls who'd shared in his little space adventure two years before.

"I know," Gemini's shoulders slumped as she agreed, "Always an adventure with Zenon."

She felt deflated. She knew she shouldn't be getting her hopes up, but it was so hard not to when he was standing right in front of her, looking so incredibly handsome.

 _A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews, follows, and favorites! Hope you enjoyed this next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Proto Zoa was just beginning to show Gemini how to play pinball on one of his two vintage machines when Zenon and Margie came bursting in from the yard. Zenon was still trying to convince Margie to call her father, and was now seeking reinforcements. Gemini and Proto Zoa gave their support, and Margie agreed to call. What they learned was not comforting.

Not much later, Margie and Zenon disappeared outside again. Empowered by a new cause - to save her space station - Zenon had calls to make and people to convince. Again, Gemini and Proto Zoa were left alone inside.

At length, Proto Zoa decided he should probably get packing, and he invited Gemini to accompany him. Somewhat hesitant, she followed the rock star down the hallway to his room.

Gemini paused in the doorway. The bedroom was similar in appearance to the rest of the house: generically tropical, with a smattering of collectibles and the occasional piece of Microbe paraphernalia. It wasn't what she was expecting, considering how personal a space it was. Was this really his style? There were no sequins or animal prints anywhere. But she knew he considered this little hideaway home, so this had to be where he felt most comfortable, most like himself, right?

"Come on in, darling, it's alright." Proto Zoa gently urged, and Gemini was shaken from her reverie. "Come help me pick out an outfit to wear to meet the aliens."

Gemini moved inside the room, as instructed, still feeling slightly awkward, but Proto Zoa didn't notice her discomfort; his back was to her as he slid open the doors of a large closet.

 _Ah, there it is. There's the Proto Zoa I know,_ Gemini thought as she observed all the colors, patterns, and materials filling the racks.

Proto Zoa pulled a sparkling silver shirt out and held it up against his chest.

"What do you think?" He asked. "Maybe with a jacket?"

The corner of Gemini's mouth lifted.

"Let's save that look for a concert." She said, moving toward the closet. She scanned the long rack, jammed with all kinds of clothing, and couldn't help but think how Zenon - or any girl, for that matter - would kill to be in her position right now.

Something blue caught her eye and she grabbed the hanger. It was a glossy shirt, with black tiger stripes.

"A solid choice." Proto Zoa approved, taking the hanger from her. "But what should I wear with it?"

With a little more searching, Gemini located some plain black leather pants. Proto Zoa raised an eyebrow.

"A bit boring, maybe?

"Less is more." Gemini handed him the pants. "Trust me. One statement piece per outfit is plenty."

"If the lady insists." He grinned, and he turned toward the adjoining bathroom, shrugging off his button-up shirt as he walked away. Though he had a t-shirt on underneath, Gemini almost blushed. Mercifully, he closed the bathroom door as he changed.

As Gemini waited, she sat on the end of the large bed, unsure of what else to do. Standing felt too awkward, though sinking onto the plush mattress didn't feel much better. She ran her hand thoughtfully over the smooth cotton of the bedspread and idly wondered if the sheets were even softer.

Proto Zoa then emerged from the bathroom, wearing the outfit Gemini had chosen. It fit him well, but tight, the shirt hugging his long torso, the pants holding onto his hips.

"Well," He asked, holding out his arms, "How do I look?" His tone indicated that there was an obvious answer. And Gemini gave it, though she definitely meant it.

"Stellanarious." She told him. "Fully stellanarious." Proto Zoa grinned.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." He admitted.

Gemini felt a twinge in her gut.

"Zenon has a way of making people do things they never believed they would." She said, looking away. She hoped she sounded wistful, but worried she sounded jealous. Maybe she was, just a little.

Proto Zoa moved across the room, and Gemini felt him sink down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Is something wrong, darling?" He asked gently, and she looked up at him. He sat close, his knee touching hers, and Gemini could see a faint scar on his forehead - something she'd never noticed before.

Gemini sighed, "No, it's fine. I guess I just feel a little... Extraneous. That's all."

Proto Zoa frowned contemplatively.

"Extraneous? What do you mean, love?"

It was the same feeling she'd had earlier - when she'd realized he categorized her and Zenon as a package deal - that was creeping over Gemini. No, she wasn't jealous of her little sister. She just wanted to be valued as an individual. She wanted this glorious man beside her to see her as a real woman... Not just as a sidekick, or as just a fan.

"Don't get me wrong," Gemini tried to explain, "I love my sister and the way she takes charge, leading and inspiring people, and I fully support her in everything she does, but sometimes it's hard to be in her shadow."

"Gemini..." Proto Zoa's tone was almost chiding. Gemini continued, sure she wasn't making any sense.

"I mean, I'm so proud to be Zenon's sister but... is that all I am? The supportive sister? I guess I just wonder if it makes any difference that I'm even here."

Gemini glanced down at her hands, wrung in her lap, then back up at Proto Zoa. He continued to frown.

"Gemini," He said again, "It makes all the difference in the world that you're here."

"To Zenon, I guess. But to anybody else?" She asked.

Proto Zoa seemed to be formulating a response, but said nothing. Gemini sighed.

"I'm not complaining, really. But compared to Zee... How special is plain old boring Gemini?"

At that, Proto Zoa responded, his face softening.

"Gem," He said, his voice kind but firm, "You are lunarious."

Gemini's heart fluttered. She wasn't asking him to compliment her. Really, she wasn't. She had just been venting. It had been alarmingly easy to confide in him, but she could tell he was sincere. And he wasn't done.

"You're always the first to believe your little sister, and you never hesitate to help her gallivant across the galaxy, chasing after intergalactic rock stars..." Proto Zoa paused to smirk, and Gemini smiled faintly. "Listen to me, darling," He continued, his tone assuring, "You are kind, and loyal, and trusting. You are brave, and smart, and mature. You're beautiful..."

Proto Zoa stopped, seeming to catch himself. Gemini inhaled.

"My point is, Zenon is lucky to have you as a sister." He continued, barely missing a beat. "And anybody would be lucky to have you as a friend. Never underestimate the value of someone who's always there for you."

Gemini looked him in the eye. There was affection plainly visible there, but surely it was only platonic, the kind of affection he felt for her little sister, too.

Proto Zoa lifted his hand and playfully tapped a finger under her chin.

"So keep your head up, darling, because 'just Gemini' is pretty spectacular."

He then smiled so infectiously at her she couldn't help but grin back.

Well, at least he thought more of her than she assumed. She wasn't just Zenon's sister to him, or even just some fan. That was something, anyway. Maybe they could at least be friends. Maybe that could be enough.

Lost in thought, Gemini reached up and slowly, affectionately ran her fingers over Proto Zoa's hair, just above his right ear, her thumb resting on his temple. Absent-mindedly, she noticed how soft his hair was and decided it really was a shame that most of it was stiffened by inordinate amounts of gel, amazing as it may look.

Coming back to the moment, Gemini saw that Proto Zoa's smile was fading, and she realized they were still sitting close together – very close. She could feel his warm breath, and it sent a shiver through her. His gaze traveled down her face, and his brow seemed to wrinkle in contemplation again. _What is he thinking about?_ She wondered, as they both seemed to hover there. _She_ was thinking about how full his lips looked...

"Oh, good, you're changed!"

Both Gemini and Proto Zoa tore their attention away from each other and looked to see Zenon standing in the doorway.

"Are you packed, too? We need to be ready to go, we could be leaving anytime!" She smiled as she observed them. Though she was still in mission mode and fully determined, her expression betrayed the slightest confusion.

Gemini's cheeks felt hot. Zenon was anything but clueless, and she was sure she knew what this looked like to her sister. And judging by how Proto Zoa had casually though clearly leaned back, he knew, too. Oh, well. Gemini was just going to have to explain to Zenon later that it was definitely not what it looked like.

Proto Zoa was most definitely not about to kiss her. Because though he did like her more than she thought, he fully did not like her like that.

There was just no way.


	4. Chapter 4

After Zenon's interruption, both Proto Zoa and Gemini rose from the bed, the rock star disappearing down the hall to fetch his suitcases, the now decidedly non-extraneous young woman feeling once again out-of-place in said rock star's room.

Sighing and internally shaking her head at herself, Gemini moved toward the closet again, pulling out the silver shirt Proto Zoa had first chosen, and got to work finding a jacket to go with it.

It wasn't much later when Aunt Judy called, letting them know their ride to space was on its way, and not long after that before Gemini, Zenon, Margie, and Proto Zoa made their way via Proto Zoa's private helihover to near-by Carlson Beach – with armfuls of the singer's luggage in tow.

Waiting on the beach – first for Aunt Judy and Zenon's best friend, Nebula, to arrive, then for Mrs. Kar and Orion – Gemini once again found herself on the sidelines while Zenon continued to make zap-pad calls and Margie lounged, sitting on one of Proto Zoa's many suitcases.

Proto Zoa was pacing nearby, though whether he was nervous or excited, Gemini couldn't tell.

"I haven't been to space since our concert two years ago." He admitted, casting a glance heavenward, shielding his eyes from the sun though he wore dark glasses.

Gemini took a few casual steps toward him, limiting the conversation to just the two of them.

"Does it make you nervous?" She asked. "Going back into space?"

Proto Zoa lifted an eyebrow.

"If the space station you were on nearly came crashing down the only time you'd been to space, wouldn't it make you just a bit nervous to return too?"

Gemini chuckled.

"And here I'd always thought you were fearless."

Proto Zoa stopped pacing and looked directly at Gemini, his expression both thoughtful and mildly indignant.

"I didn't say I was afraid." He stated clearly. "I just have a healthy appreciation for my own mortality, that's all."

Gemini's smile broadened, and she shook her head as she took another step closer, lowering her voice so only he could hear her.

"I'm not accusing you of anything," She almost laughed. "But it's okay to be anxious. I lived on that space station for years, and I still get butterflies every time I go back for a visit."

Proto Zoa's face relaxed, and he lowered his own voice to match Gemini's, leaning closer so she could hear him.

"It's not really the going-to-space part I'm worried about." He told her.

"Are you worried about the aliens?" Gemini asked. She couldn't blame him if he was; the idea scared her a little too if she really thought about it.

Proto Zoa shook his head, sliding down his sunglasses so he could look at her.

"I haven't performed in almost a year, Gem. I haven't been out in public for months. What if I'm not ready to be the Proto Zoa everyone's expecting?"

Gemini tilted her head, considering him. He certainly looked like the Proto Zoa everyone expected. Only… He wasn't. Not right now, and not to her, anyway. Taking a good look, she could see that he had once again allowed his ever-present rock star persona to drop – just as he had earlier that day, when they were alone in his room – and was being completely sincere.

"Do you really think I can do this, Gem?" He asked her, more honesty in his voice than she had ever heard.

She gave him the completely honest answer he was looking for.

"I think you can do anything," Gemini replied. "I've always thought you can do anything."

The most genuine, brilliant smile she'd ever seen him give broke across his tan face, and her stomach turned over.

Proto Zoa curled one finger under her chin, his thumb barely brushing her bottom lip.

"And that is why you're so spectacular, love." He said softly, his tone heavily affectionate. "This is why we need you."

Gemini's face fell, her eyes finding the sand, and Proto Zoa dropped his hand. She never thought she was one to blush, but her cheeks felt undeniably hot, her futile hopes starting to rise with her temperature, utterly refusing to be kept completely down.


	5. Chapter 5

The next several hours were a blur. A near-death experience involving spaceships, aliens, and the U.S. military unfolded at a dizzying pace the moment they left the tranquil solitude of Carlson Beach, the possibility of a conversation with Zenon about that afternoon at Nova Linda all but forgotten. And though Proto Zoa had not left Gemini's side, even allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder during the quiet stretches of nothing but space, and squeezed her hand as it seemed they were all plummeting to the moon, she still felt like her time with him was soon to be over.

But then, in a very familiar scene, Proto Zoa was on stage at the space station again and she and Zenon were again in the front row. He was telling the audience about their adventure, and how it had changed his perspective and revitalized him. He was thanking Zenon for pulling him out of his funk, but Gemini couldn't help but feel like his gaze kept straying to her – maybe because she couldn't stop staring at him. Interestingly, he had chosen not to spike his hair, but allowed it to stand softly on its own.

Before she could wonder too much about the change, though, he was introducing a new song, dedicating it to Aunt Judy and her new husband, Commander Plank, to Zenon, for her inspiration, and...

"To Gemini, for always being there for her little sister, and for always believing in me. This song... is for you."

Proto Zoa placed his fist over his heart as he spoke, and Gemini's heart throbbed. Zenon elbowed her. She didn't know what to think as the song started; some of the words were meant specifically for Zenon, and he pointed to her as he sang them. But then he turned his attention to Gemini, and leaned in close to her as he sang about "your stellanarious face."

The audience whistled and cheered. Zenon grabbed her arm, and Gemini smiled sheepishly at her, not knowing how else to react.

"Gem!" Zenon gushed. Gemini shrugged. He was just being nice, she thought. They had been through a lot together. They were friends, he was a flirt, that was all. So what if he thought she was pretty... It didn't mean anything.

She continued to defend this argument with herself after the concert, but Zenon was not so easily convinced.

"I know what I saw at Nova Linda, Gem!" She reminded her older sister. "You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other! And when I walked in on you in his bedroom – Zetus Lupetus, Gem! He would have kissed you if I hadn't barged in!"

"You don't know that!" Gemini countered. "We were just talking, he was just being nice. Besides, I don't even think of him that way."

Zenon rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Gem. I'm your sister, remember? You can't fool me, I know when you're fully crazy about a guy. Just admit it. You'll feel better if you do, I promise!"

"Admit what?" Gemini feigned ignorance.

"That you're in love with Proto Zoa major!" Zenon exclaimed.

Gemini frowned, and Zenon smiled triumphantly. It was that look she got when she knew she was right.

"So what if I am, Zee?" Gemini sighed. "It doesn't change anything. He'd never be interested in me in a million years."

Zenon's face scrunched in genuine confusion.

"Why would you say that?"

She could be so stubborn sometimes.

"He's a cosmic rock star, Zee!" Gemini blurted, heat rising in her cheeks. "He has the most lunarious life... And I'm nothing special; I would probably bore him to death!"

Zenon shook her head.

"Gem, he's just a normal guy, really. A little vain, yes, but fully normal otherwise. And you," She continued, pointing an accusing finger at her sister, "Are special major. You are stellar in the extreme, and I have no doubt Proto Zoa fully sees that."

"He's eight years older than me, Zee." Gemini tried, but Zenon had an answer for this, too.

"So? You're both adults. In fact, you're the most mature adult I know and, let's be honest, he doesn't exactly act his age."

Gemini was running out of excuses, but there was still one very good reason to be hesitant.

"That's all well and good, Zee," She began, "But you're forgetting one component major here: what if _he_ doesn't love _me?"_ She paused, trying to find the words to convince her little sister. "Maybe I'm special enough," She continued, "And maybe the age difference isn't such a big deal... but all of that's secondary to whether or not he even feels anything - more than friendship - for me."

Zenon sighed this time, as if impatient with someone missing something fully obvious.

"Gem," She said, taking on a lecturing tone, "Aren't you always the one saying I have an uncanny ability to be right about things?"

Gemini shrugged.

"Well, I'm right about this, too." Zenon promised, her voice softening. "Proto Zoa's fully into you, Gem. Trust me. You just have to be brave enough to let him know how you feel."

Zenon laid a hand on Gemini's shoulder as she spoke, and Gemini put her own hand on top. She wanted to trust her sister, wanted to believe she was as right as always, but of all the crazy things Zenon had ever proposed... this just felt the craziest.


	6. Chapter 6

Even when Proto Zoa personally thanked her for her part in everything, gave her his zap-pad contact info, and hugged her goodbye as he and his band left the space station, Gemini continued to dissuade herself of his affection. He did the same thing with Zenon, after all, so why should it mean anything different with her?

She maintained her denial for weeks. Even after receiving multiple zap-pad calls from him before she returned to earth for her next college semester, even though some of their calls lasted hours, their conversations easily and naturally flowing into all hours of the night, and even when he would confide in her, telling her his hopes and fears, Gemini refused to believe any differently. They were only getting to know each other. He was just being friendly. Zenon had talked to him probably dozens of times, after all; he seemed to call her every other day, always wanting her opinion about his latest song-writing. They were just friends. All of them.

Still, Zenon continued to encourage Gemini to make a move, even threatened on more than one occasion to just call Proto Zoa and tell him everything herself. Somehow, Gemini always managed to placate her little sister and keep her feelings a secret.

But then weeks turned into months.

Zenon saw Proto Zoa a few times (though never followed through with her threats, so far as Gemini knew) but Gemini grew busy with school. Proto Zoa was increasingly pre-occupied, too. Microbe had been finding new success lately; their latest adventure really had revitalized their front man, and he'd written a whole new album in record time. The band had set off on another world tour, promoting the album, and was in a different city every night.

Gemini and Proto Zoa still called each other, occasionally, but his tour and her semesters never seemed to line up. Conversations grew shorter, more hurried. Time and distance and everyday living once again took their toll. Her heart still leapt every time his face lit up her screen, every time she heard his stellar accent, but it was never long before it quieted back down. It knew prolonging the inevitable was fruitless. They were never going to be more than friends. Zetus Lupetus, it was proving hard enough just to be friends.

More months passed, and Gemini's college graduation was fast approaching. She allowed herself to become too wrapped up in her own life, in studying for exams, completing final projects, and participating in graduation festivities, to spare much thought for Proto Zoa. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to him. Maybe her birthday, six months ago? He had called for all of two minutes; it was too noisy where he was (some star-studded party) to talk longer. After that, Gemini had finally decided: it was time to move on.

She'd gone on a few dates throughout her college career, but nothing ever came of them. She'd met plenty of nice boys, but subconsciously she'd compare each of them to the one man she couldn't have – and none would ever measure up. No boy's eyes were as deep as this man's, no boy's smile as wide. And no boy had ever made her melt with just the sound of his voice… Not like this man. But nice boys with normal lives were just going to have to make do, and Gemini was just going to have to give one a chance.

But of course, it was at this moment – just as she resigned herself to this reality, just as she convinced herself that it was time to let the fantasy go – that he barged back into her life.


	7. Chapter 7

He'd shown up at her graduation ceremony, sitting comfortably with her family – with Zenon, their parents, and Aunt Judy and Commander Plank – and Gemini was disappointed in herself when her breath caught at the sight of him.

She felt slightly vindicated, however, when his eyes seemed to widen at the sight of her.

It had been a full year since that afternoon at Nova Linda Cove. Gemini had been 20 then; young, but still a woman. Now, she stood before him as a 21-year-old: a full-fledged adult by all rights. He was now nearly out of his twenties himself, and seemed a bit more subdued for it. Maybe he could finally see the change in her. Not just her height, the length of her hair, the face she'd grown into, and the curve of her hips, but the set of her shoulders, the confidence in her walk, and the fire in her eyes.

"It's been a long time, Proto Zoa." Gemini said, smiling politely.

"Too long." He replied, and she felt his appreciative appraisal of her.

Still in her white cap and gown, she didn't feel like much to look at, but she had curled her hair and her hunter-green cum laude sash did bring out her eyes. And she was wearing some amazing heels that made her feel ten feet tall.

He was wearing a classic, dark suit, with a black silk tie and a crisp white shirt – a far cry from his usual style, though Gemini did notice he hadn't neglected to don a few leather bracelets and silver rings. A five-o'clock shadow was evident on his typically smooth face, and his blonde spikes were all but gone, his own naturally dark hair color having grown back in. He looked… No, not older, Gemini decided. That wasn't the right word. The right word was "mature."

Zenon gave Gemini a look over Proto Zoa's shoulder. She knew what her sister was trying to say. It was past time she and the rock star unexpectedly standing before her had an honest conversation – way past time.

Gemini nodded to Zenon, and Zenon expertly herded their family in the other direction, promising they would all reconvene for a celebratory dinner later that evening.

Finding themselves alone, Proto Zoa slipped his hands in his pants pockets, looking down at his feet. Gemini took her cap from her head and adjusted her curls. One of them had to say something.

"It's good to see you again, Proto Zoa." Gemini spoke up, though she was reluctant to admit it.

He looked up at her.

"Gem," He said gently, almost tiredly, "You, of all people, darling, call me by my real name. Please."

Gemini blinked. Real name? She had always known he used a stage name, she even knew his birth name – she had been a major fan back in the day, after all – but he had been Proto Zoa to her for so long...

"Phillip." She tried. "Phillip Michael Zander."

A faint smile curled his lips.

"Just 'Phillip' will do, love."

Gemini nodded, and "Just Phillip" sighed. He was waiting for her to say more.

"I didn't expect you to come." She told him, looking around the auditorium, buzzing with graduates and their loved ones, talking and laughing.

"You sent me an invitation." Phillip replied, an unspoken question in his tone.

"I sent invitations to everyone I know," Gemini shrugged. "My kindergarten teacher, my third cousin… even my orthodontist."

Phillip almost laughed.

"Well, he did good work."

Gemini smiled faintly, unable to help but show her nice, straight teeth a little. Phillip returned her smile, but his was not as full as she was used to.

"Zenon called me." He admitted. "She said you'd be glad if I came."

Ah, so that was it. She might have known Zenon had a hand in this.

"I am glad, really." Gemini sighed, and she was. She really had missed him. "I'm just surprised, that's all. It's just been a while."

Phillip looked at the ground again. As much as they needed to have this conversation, it wasn't an easy one to have.

"I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch." Phillip said, his voice soft. "I should have called."

"You've been busy," Gemini started, but he shook his head and looked up at her.

"Everyone's busy, love. A call doesn't take that long."

"It's okay-" Gemini tried again, but Phillip interrupted.

"No, it's not okay. I don't want you to think I don't care about you."

Gemini swallowed.

"You care about me?" She asked. Phillip laughed softly, and the mood felt slightly lighter.

"Of course I do, Gem!" He said, with a measure of his usual joviality. Then his expression turned more sincere. "Too much, really." He looked away again. "I guess that's why I haven't been calling much lately."

"I don't think I understand," Gemini frowned. Phillip chuckled again, but with less humor.

"I know," He said. "I don't blame you for being confused. I don't want you to think I don't care about you, but I don't want you to know how much I do."

Gemini took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Why? How much do you care about me?"

Phillip turned his head, and their eyes met. He was deciding how to answer.

"You have to understand, Gem," He explained gently, after a moment, "You were barely a woman when first we met. Even now, I'm 29 and you're..." He paused to do the math.

"21." She supplied.

"21." He agreed, taking a step closer to her, lowering his voice. "You can't imagine what a dirty old man I've felt like."

Gemini's heart pounded. He was attracted to her. He had been attracted to her for a while. That's what he was saying, wasn't it? Was this really happening?

"As much as I wanted to see you, to talk to you, I guess I thought it was better if we just went our separate ways." Phillip sighed again. "I tried to forget about you, Gem, but… It's been awfully hard."

He lifted his hand at that and gently touched her cheek. Gemini blinked, and he took his hand back.

"But listen to me," He chided himself, "Going on like a prat. You probably couldn't care less about me and now I've gone and probably fully creeped you out-"

"Phillip." Gemini said pointedly. His real name still felt foreign to her lips, but that made it all the more special that she was permitted to say it.

Phillip stopped and met her gaze.

"I am the extreme opposite of creeped out." She told him, attempting to convey everything she felt in this moment – everything she had felt in the last year – in this simple statement.

Phillip thought for a moment.

"Glad to hear it." He finally replied, his voice low.

His eyes fell to his hands this time; they had found both of Gemini's and their fingers interlaced at their sides.

"Can I ask you something?" Gemini ventured, her eyes too on their clasped hands; she could feel her pulse throbbing from her head to her toes. If this was some kind of a dream, she had to keep it going; she didn't want to ever wake up.

Phillip gave a "hmm" in assent.

"Exactly what age _do_ I have to reach for you stop feeling like a dirty old man?"

Phillip's gaze caressed her face, and she held her breath.

"21 and a half." Was his answer.

Heat flooded Gemini's body.

"You do realize my birthday was six months ago. Almost exactly." She stated more than asked.

"Yes," He replied simply, and his eyelids lowered. Gemini exhaled, and felt the space between them diminishing. Her heart leapt into her throat as he leaned in slowly.

He was going to kiss her. Proto Zoa, first rock star in space, first singer to meet aliens, her first celebrity crush, and the man who had had her heart since the moment they met three years ago, was going to kiss her. She'd be lying to say she'd never imagined it, but she never thought it would actually happen.

To Gemini's great disappointment, however, it didn't. Actually happen, that is.

He stopped a breath away and spoke instead, and Gemini realized that they were still in the graduation hall, with other graduates and their families milling about. This was no dream.

"What do you say..." Phillip asked slowly, observing their less than private setting from the corner of his eyes, "We get out of here? Go somewhere and catch up." He leaned back to look at her now, his dark eyes unfathomable. "It really has been too long."

Gemini automatically agreed, and as he pulled her along she decided that moving on from this man was just not possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Hand-in-hand, Gemini and Phillip made their way outside and down toward the beach, away from the hum of activity in the main auditorium. The sun had already set, and twilight was fading. The moon was growing increasingly visible over the ocean's horizon.

They'd kicked off their shoes, Phillip rolled up his pant legs and shed his suit jacket, and Gemini pulled off her gown, exposing her simple but flattering, deep green dress. They walked barefoot across the warm sand, their feet kicking it up with each step.

"Can I ask you something, love?" Phillip asked, and they stopped walking, their toes sinking further into the sand.

"Of course." Gemini exhaled, looking back at him. He had not let go of her hand.

"Last year, when you found me at Nova Linda Cove," He prefaced, "What did you think when you first saw me, there in my hideaway?" He asked, his brow knitting in curiosity.

Gemini bit her lip. She almost felt too shy to admit the truth, but now was not the time to hold anything back.

"Honestly," She told him, "I wondered if you'd noticed that I was older."

Phillip's face softened.

"I did notice." He replied simply.

Gemini's stomach felt fluttery.

"What did you think when you first saw me? With Zenon and Margie." She had often wondered.

"My first thought?" He clarified.

Gemini only nodded.

"Honestly," Phillip chuckled a little, stepping closer, "I thought, 'What a beautiful woman.'"

He stopped just before her, their bodies not quite touching, and Gemini shivered - whether from the coolness of the light breeze or because of his admission, she didn't bother to decide. Then Phillip chuckled again.

"And then I thought," He continued, "'Zetus Lupetus, I'm a pervert!'"

Gemini laughed softly, and Phillip's expression was appreciative. His next words were slow and careful, his familiar smirk tugging at his lips.

"A lot of things changed that day, didn't they?" He asked, and Gemini smiled faintly. He shook his head at himself as he continued. "I was such a mess when you three found me, so self-absorbed… But Zenon got me out of the house and you… you got me out of my head."

"How did I do that?" Gemini asked. She was flattered, though she wasn't exactly sure what he was saying.

Phillip shifted his stance, glancing down at his feet.

"Do you remember..." He tried, "Our conversation on Carlson Beach? When we were waiting for your mum to arrive in a transport?"

Of course she did.

"Of course," She verbalized, then waited for him to continue.

He seemed to hesitate, choosing just the right words.

"You told me you believed in me."

Gemini nodded, though he didn't see.

"I remember." She told him.

He lifted his face and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you know what I realized when you told me that?" He asked, taking a step closer as he spoke, leaving no space between them.

Gemini's pulse was pounding in her veins.

"What?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"I realized," Phillip answered, lifting both hands to cup her face, his lips curling into her favorite smirk, "That I was in serious trouble."

His thumb stroked across Gemini's cheek. She had no words, but she didn't need them.

Phillip's eyes moved down her face as he lowered his head. Their noses grazed and Gemini's mouth fell open. He breathed her in. Their bottom lips barely brushed. And then he kissed her, fully and purposefully.

And Gemini finally understood what it must feel like to be caught up in a planetary whirl.

His full lips were gentle, but dominant. He held the kiss still for a moment, his hands still holding her cheeks, savoring the moment. Gemini did the same. Then he turned his face, breaking contact only long enough to find a better angle. The instant he found it, he took her lips again, kissing her repeatedly. Quick, quick, slow... Quick, quick, slow... It was a dizzying, delightful dance.

And then he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. His thumb now massaged her jaw.

"That was the moment," He exhaled, his voice lower and smoother than she'd ever heard it, "When I fell in love with you."

Gemini couldn't find enough breath to respond. Phillip didn't seem to need an answer. His hands had fallen from her face and moved to her waist. They seemed to hesitate there for a moment, but then they grasped her hips with abandon, pulling her against him. His hands found her back as his mouth found her lips again, and he held her flush and tight, his fingers digging in.

His kisses were more quick than slow this time, and Gemini felt as though she might actually combust.

They might have remained locked that way forever, but Phillip tried to step even closer, pull Gemini impossibly closer, and they both lost their footing, tumbling to the ground.

They collapsed in laughter, landing beside each other on the now cool, coarse sand. Both gasped for breath between chuckles. After a few moments, they had both regained their composure.

Phillip rolled onto his side from his back, leaning over Gemini, whose hands held her stomach, sore from laughter and anticipation. He looked down at her, a small smile still lingering on his handsome face, as he smoothed a strand of hair from her face, then bent and gently pressed a brief kiss to her lips.

Gemini sighed, perfectly content, and the words, "I love you, too," escaped with her breath.

This confession caused Phillip to kiss her again, his body leaning further over her, his hands tangling into her hair.

Gemini kissed back, feeling both more distracted and more aware than she'd ever felt.


End file.
